


Overwhelming Alternatives

by FatesTemptress



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jared Padalecki, Bisexual Jensen Ackles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, F/M, J2, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Pining, Polyamory, Porn Watching, RPF, Sexuality Crisis, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesTemptress/pseuds/FatesTemptress
Summary: Jensen Ackles loves women.  They way they smell.  The way they taste.  The way their hips sway when they walk away from him, looking back with that knowing look in their eyes.  Hell, he can’t even look at one of his best friends, Y/N, without picturing her naked.So can someone please explain to him why he’s fantasizing about his co-worker Jared Padalecki?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Square Filled: Sexuality Crisis
> 
> The other two chapters of this will fill some of my other kink bingo squares.
> 
> Please note, this is unbeta’d. Any and all grammatical errors are mine. (And I’m sure there are PLENTY. :))

“Fuck Jen! Hold still would ya’?!”

“I’m trying but your big sausage fingers keep pinching me!”

Jensen Ackles could practically hear the smirk coming from behind him as his co-star and best friend Jared Padalecki rubbed at the fake blood caught under the collar of his shirt behind his neck. 

And he desperately hoped one of his favorite people in the world couldn’t feel the shudder of his body as his fingers dipped into the sensitive top part of his spine. The tingles quickly spread out into the wide set of his shoulders and down into his fingertips making them itch with the need to reach behind him and grab Jared by the hip and bring his full body against his back.

FUCK.

He needed to stop this nonsense. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t like guys. In fact, he LOVED women. The way they smelled. They way they tasted. They way they whined into his ear when he was balls deep with their ankles around his neck.

Annnnnnnd he needed to stop that freight train of thought as his already half hard dick started filling out into a full blown, humiliating, hard on, in front of the remaining crew on set.

“Allright, allright Jay. The rest’ll come out when I get in the shower back in my trailer. I just didn’t want it dripping down my back.”

And damned if that didn’t just bring unwanted (cause they were UNWANTED…right?) images of something alot more pleasant and alot more white dripping down his back……..

Jared let out a high pitched laugh as he playfully massaged his fingers into Jensen’s neck, “Wasn’t it nice and warm though, Jen?”

With a deep clearing of his throat, side eye and a conspicuous adjustment of his jeans, Jensen reached for his jacket and slung it on, “I won’t even dignify that with an answer. So uh, I’ll see you in a little while? We still on for Madden?”

Jared flipped his hair out of his eyes as he also reached for his coat, seemingly oblivious to his friends discomfort,“Yeah, sure thing. Gotta shower and then I’ll meet you at your trailer in about an hour.”

With a quick fist pound and a wave to the few people on set, Jensen and Jared parted ways as they made their way to their respective trailers. It had been a long day with an early 4:00 AM call but production issues had them calling it quits at 5:00 PM. 

But despite the hectic schedule, two and a half seasons into the show “Supernatural”, Jensen was still pumped to come to work everyday. It definitely helped that everyone on set truly did get along and it was a blessing that he and his co-star had gotten so close, so fast.

What didn’t help was the increasing drive to see Jared’s cock that had somehow, someway meandered into his every waking moment. A drive that he had never, not once, had from another man. And he had been hit on pretty frequently over his career being an actor and having, what he’d been told, were the sweetest dick-sucking lips some of them had ever seen.

But regardless of all that, the only thing he had wanted to eat was a nice, wet pussy. He loved that shit. Savored it. And never, not once, had he ever tried to replace it with a dick.

Until Jared.

Jensen sighed in frustration as he dressed in a pair of black sweats, sans underwear, and a white t-shirt, after his long, hot shower, where he had deliberately denied himself even a quick, rub and tug.

He wasn’t gay dammit. And he wasn’t going to start giving into these dark emotions that had been slowly increasing over the past two and half years. 

Fucking Jared.

And his big shoulders.

And solid abs.

And his goofy hair.

And his fucking dimples.

And those ridiculous yellow-green eyes…..

…..that practically sparkled at him whenever he laughed at some sarcastic comment Jensen threw his way.

Fuck but he needed to get laid. 

And fast. 

It had been three long months since he last sunk his dick into a warm willing body and that had been from a one night stand at a random bar in Downtown Vancouver. Despite the success of the show, they were still relatively unknown enough that it was easy to go out without getting bombarded by fans. But both of them were still careful with who they took home. 

Crazy sometimes wore a pretty face and a hot body.

Just as Jensen had settled into his deep, fluffy couch with the remote in his hand, his phone rang and a sweet smile and sexy eyes looked up at him from the picture on his cell. 

With a smile of his own, Jensen picked up the phone, “Hey Gorgeous. Whats doin’?”

“Hey, Ackles,” Y/N chirped into his ear, "What’s cookin’?“

Y/N Y/L/N was the Production Coordinator on the show and sometimes Jensen thought her job was the hardest of them all, practically running the ship behind the scenes, managing all the Production Assistants and dealing with all the whining that comes with it. Even though they had a good crew, people were still human and lord knows they needed someone to bitch to when they felt they weren’t being appreciated. But Y/N handled it all with grace and a firm hand. She was respected by everyone on set and, if Jensen was being honest with himself, everyone, male and females included, were already half in love with her. 

Jensen was lucky to call her one of his closest friends……and if he sometimes pictured her naked, well, it was only natural. She was beautiful, intelligent and sarcastic as hell and he was by no means a saint.

"Waitin’ on Jared to finish conditioning his hair. He’s gonna come over and get his ass kicked in Madden.”

Y/N let out a husky laugh in his ear and Jensen shifted as his dick twitched at the sexy sound. Maybe he should have considered underwear.

“So another two hours then?” She deadpanned.

“Nah. I think deep conditioning was yesterday. He should be here soon.”

“Ha! Okay,” Y/N let out a slight sigh in his ear and it sounded almost melancholy.

“Hey, whats wrong? You okay?”

“Yeah….I mean….yeah I’m fine. It’s just….I broke up with Chad.”

Jensen’s ears perked up at the name of Y/N’s, now, ex-boyfriend, “Wow, I’m, uh, really sorry to hear that, Honey.”

Y/N let out a snort, “No, you’re fucking not. I know you hated him. You made it pretty clear every time you saw him.”

With a chuckle, Jensen shrugged, “You’re right. I did fucking hate him. He didn’t deserve you. He was a jerk who was starting to become a possessive asshole. And his name was Chad. It’s almost a pre-requisite that douche bags are named Chad. But, uh, why did you finally see the light?”

There was silence on the other end for a a bit before she answered, “He, um, tried to tell me that I was getting too close to you and Jared and that I needed to stop being friends with you outside of work. So I told him to fuck off and take a hike.”

Jensen let out a snort of his own, “That’s my girl,” At the continued silence, he cleared his throat slightly, "Are you okay? I mean, listen, even though I hated the guy, I’m not the one who’s gotta be with him. You know I’ll support you no matter what and I don’t want to be the reason you’re not with someone that you maybe….love-“

"Yeah, no. There wasn’t any love there,” She quickly interrupted before heaving another sigh, “I was just….I dunno…lonely I guess? The hours we work are brutal and he was, you know, around. Whatever, what’s done is done and honestly no ones gonna tell me I cant hang with my two favorite pain in the asses.”

Jensen didn’t acknowledge the thrill that ran through him at her words. He was just gonna ignore the hum of content that made him smile. She was his friend, (hot, sexy, beautiful friend), “Do you wanna come over and hang with us? Take your mind off of things?”

“Thanks. I may take you up on that later on tonight. I’ll text you.”

“I still got a bottle of Stoli Razz here from last time if you’re interested in getting obliterated.” 

“Ahhh, Ackles. You always know just what I need. Talk soon.”

With a smile and a goodbye, Jensen ended the call. Since he’d started talking to Y/N on a more personal level about a year ago, she had been with Jerk-off-Chad. And despite his sexual attraction to her, he’d always kept her in his off limits category. Even without her having a boyfriend, he didn’t want to jeopardize what they had. He respected her way too much for that.

So then why did he have a sudden vision of her on her back while he licked between her legs?

Fuuuuck he realllly needed to get laid.

First Jared and now Y/N.

Both people he loved and cared for deeply as friends. And his perverted mind was making them into sexual conquests.

Maybe a quick rub and tug was just what the doctor ordered.

With a quick glance at the time, Jensen realized he still had a good twenty minutes before he could expect Jared to knock on his trailer door. Plenty of time to relieve some of the ache his too full balls were giving him.

He quickly pulled his lap top over from its resting place on the side table next to his couch and brought up one of his favorite porn sites. (Yes, he had favorites and if you asked him he’d tell you he had his go-to videos categorized and in corresponding folders. Fuck anyone’s opinion. He was twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine with no steady girlfriend. His hand rarely left his dick when he was alone.) 

In a rush, he picked a random video that looked good and pressed play before placing it back on the side table with the screen facing him. A deep moan drifted from the speakers as he saw a girl kneeling in front of a huge dick before she swallowed it down in one gulp, lovingly rubbing the balls underneath. Another loud moan drifted from the speakers.

Shit. Way too loud. No need to have one of the crew walk by his trailer and have a story to tell the others tomorrow morning. 

Quickly, Jensen reached over for his ear buds and plugged them in before setting his phone to vibrate and placing it next to him so he could feel it. Jared would text before he came over. He always did.

Reaching down, Jensen wrapped a hand over the slowly rising bulge in his sweatpants and bit his lip. He caressed the head through his pants and was glad the pants were black. Wet spots on the crotch of grey pants were never a good look. 

And the close ups of the chick’s wet pussy and spit slicked swollen mouth were making his cock start doing a steady drip-drip.

He pulled his shirt up over the flat panes of his stomach before squeezing his cock and adjusting it so it lay underneath the band of his pants, the swollen head peaking out of the top as he brought his thumb around the wetness, coating it before letting out a moan of his own. He liked to tease himself. Draw it out a little bit before the end result.

“Fuck baby,” Big-dick guy said on a gasp from his place on a brown couch, “Suck it. Yeah…just like that.”

The blue eyed blond on her knees let out a whine before releasing the cock with a pop, “So big,” She said as she rapidly stroked him from root to tip, “I don’t think I can suck this all by myself.” 

“Mmmm,” Big-dick hummed with a dirty grin, “Lucky for us we got some help.”

Well,shit. He had picked a threesome video without even knowing it. Two chicks sucking on one dick? Every. Guys. Fantasy. Bring it on.

The camera panned back into the guys lap as the blonde licked up the side of his cock and a shaggy dark haired head bent down and took the guys balls into his mouth.

Well that was a shorter hair-cut than he was expecting on a chick….

The blonde reached down and grabbed the head of hair and brought the lips of the other person to hers, tongues dangling in the air, “Hey baby…” She said on a breath, before bringing the tip of the big dick to her partners mouth and tapping it against the pursed lips surrounded by a five o'clock shadow-

Wait.

What?

Five O'clock shadow?

And to his surprise and wide eyed gaze, he watched as the dude on screen sucked down the cock in front of him with a deep growl, his shaggy hair being moved out of the way by the blonde as she waited her turn.

And instead of his dick deflating into nothing, he let out a noise he would later deny to himself as he ripped his cock out of his sweats and started rapidly stroking his dick as the guy on screen let out slutty noises and tongued down the other dudes dick before sloppily kissing the blonde with the cock in between their lips.

“Fuck, I love this dick,” The guy gasped, “Want it all the time.”

The blonde giggled and the camera panned to where she was running her finger around his puckered hole, “You want it here baby?”

And as the guy on his knees let out a groan, threw his head back and made his dark hair flutter around his face, Jensen let out the slightest of squeaks as he pulled roughly on his rock hard cock and he felt the pull in his balls become an onslaught of come,“Fuuuuuuuck!”

Sticky white liquid shot out of his cock and onto his stomach as he quickly realized that the reason he came so hard and so long was cause the guy on the screen was a look alike of the guy currently standing with his mouth open at his doorway.

“Jared!”

Shit.

With another squeak, Jensen slammed the laptop shut, ripped his ear buds out and quickly stuffed himself back into his sweatpants before standing up on shaky legs.

Jared blinked at him wide eyed and pink cheeked as he closed his mouth and swallowed hard, closing the trailer door softly behind him, “Uhhhh, Dude, you ever, uh, consider locking your door, if you’re gonna jerk the chicken?”

“Dude, you ever consider fucking calling first before you just come over? Or maybe knocking on the fucking door?”

“I DID knock on the fucking door but you obviously had your dirty movie on too loud. AND I TEXTED before I came, like I always do!”

Jensen gave him an incredulous look, “No. You didn’t,” He shot out as he grabbed up his phone from the couch, “I would have felt the…..oh,” Jensen gave him a sheepish glance, “Looks like I put it on silent not vibrate.”

Jared’s lips twitched into what could have been a smile, “Uh huh,” Jared casually pushed passed Jensen’s stiff form and plopped himself on the abandoned couch. He spread his arms across the back of it as he glanced up at Jensen through his lashes, "Sooooo, if I hadn’t gotten here when I did, would that have been the, uh, next thing you would have pulled out?“

Jensen’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, as his humiliation continued to burn through him, "Pulled what out?”

Jared bit his bottom lip, obviously trying not to laugh out loud, “Never mind. Man, its fine. Stop looking at me like you wanna crawl into a hole. We ALL fucking do it. Hell, I jerked off twice in the shower before coming here.”

Ignoring the pull of desire in his belly at Jared’s words, Jensen groaned out loud and threw himself down onto the other end of the couch and rubbed his hands over his face, “So fucking embarrassing,” He muttered into his fingers, refusing to look over at Jared.

A small squeaking sound, slid through the air and sounds of heavy breathing filled the awkward space.

“Yeah baby, just like that. Fuck me with your fingers.”

Jensen’s head shot up as Jared let out a deep belly laugh and stared at Jensen’s re-opened laptop at the kneeling guy on the screen getting his pink hole finger fucked by the blonde chick next to him as he sucked and licked the cock in front of him.

“DUUUUUDE, this is some kinky shit.”

“What the fu-? Jay! Why would you turn that back on?!” Jensen threw himself over Jared’s lap, ignoring the loud laughter falling out Jared’s mouth and frantically pressed buttons until it stopped playing and slammed the laptop shut once again. He whipped his head to the side and glared at the wide grin inches from his face, “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Jared winked at Jensen as he shifted his hips underneath him, poking Jensen in the stomach with something, “You’re taking this way too seriously, Man.”

Jensen looked down into the small space between him and Jay before slowly leaning back into his own spot on the couch. He couldn’t have felt what he thought he did….did he?

With a clearing of his throat, he swallowed and sat back as he ran his hands through his hair, “This is fucking embarrassing!” He repeated.

Shrugging, Jared leaned his head into the back of the couch and rolled his head so it was next to Jensen’s, “Soooooo, does this mean….I mean…are you…gay?”

Jensen’s eyes widened in alarm as his heart started pounding frantically, “NO! I’m not fucking gay, Jay! Did you not see the chick in the movie? I didn’t realize until it was too late that the guy was going to be…involved like that.”

Jared sent a sympathetic look at Jensen’s panicked gaze, “You know Jen, it’s okay if you are. I’m not judging. Like, at all-”

“Jesus, Jared! I’m telling you I’m not-”

“-cause I’ve swung both ways before soooo..”

“-gay…..what?”

Jensen blinked stupidly at Jared’s soft smile and felt like he might pass out from sheer terror mixed with immediate curiosity.

Jared sat up and placed his elbows on his knees before lacing his fingers together, “I’m…I mean I guess…you could call me…bisexual,” He shrugged before running his fingers through his hair and Jensen could see a slight tremble despite Jared’s calm tone.

“Have you…um…had…you know..”

Another dazzling smile was sent Jensen’s way, “Have I ever fucked a guy before?” At Jensen’s nod, Jared shrugged, “Yep. Both catcher and pitcher.”

“Jesus.”

“What? You know if you cant talk about gay sex, you shouldn’t be doing gay sex.” He said with a mock serious look.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I’m not. Doing it. I mean. With guys. And lately, not with girls either,” Jensen ran a hand against the back of his neck, “Maybe that’s the problem. I’m backed up to the point where my brain is floating in sperm and stupidity.”

Jared laughed again before placing a hand against the back of Jensen’s neck and squeezing it, “Jen, again, not judging. But, uh, coming that hard? Usually signifies that shit is turning you on. And then some.”

Jensen gaped at Jared, “How fucking long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to wonder if you were gonna provide a cigarette after the show.”

“Dude.”

With another squeeze to his neck, Jared smirked, “What can I say, it was seriously hot.”

Jensen’s poor heart started pounding at an even faster clip, “You…you thought that was hot?”

Jared’s smirk dropped and a look that Jensen had never seen before took it’s place, “Come on, Man. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Can you really blame me for thinking that way about you?”

Jensen swallowed. Hard. “What….what way?”

Jared licked his bottom lip and bit it, “How curious are you about this? I don’t want to go down a road with you and you wake up the next morning and decide you cant work with me or you don’t want to be friends. I value our friendship, Man. Truly. It would kill me not to-.”

“Yeah,” Jensen interrupted with a soft smile, “It would kill me too.”

With a smile of his own, Jared let go of Jensen’s neck and sat back, “Sooo, you wanna finish watching the movie?”

Was it possible for stomachs to dip right outta your body? Cause that’s what was happening to Jensen’s.

“I-uh, I mean, if you, uh, wanna, I mean…”

Taking pity on Jensen’s stuttering, Jared reached under the side table and pulled out the bottle of Glenfiddich whiskey he knew was stored there, “Drink first?”

“Fuck yeah.”

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~

The first two shots burned on the way down. By the time they were both nursing the third drink, Jensen was feeling the edges of his anxiety start to float away and Jared was sitting closer to him on the couch.

They talked a little more about Jared and his previous male conquests. (“They were pretty. And hot. I have a hard time saying no to pretty and hot.”)

And they spoke of how he may not advertise his sexuality but he wasn’t ashamed of it either. (“Pussy and dick both make me come. Soooo, why not?”)

By the time they reached the point where Jensen felt brave enough to let Jay turn on the laptop, he was sporting some chub thinking of his best friend in these compromising positions. 

And if Jay’s gaze was any indication, it was very noticeable. 

Fucking sweatpants. 

Clearing his throat, Jared pressed play and placed it on the couch in between them.

“Suck that cock. Fuck yeah. So fucking hot.” The blonde said as she continued to finger fuck the dark haired guys ass before quickly adding a second finger. The blonde slapped one of the guys ass cheeks with her free hand before using the same hand to separate them, “Look how pretty. Can’t wait for you to take that monster up in here. Gonna make you eat my pussy while you take it.”

Jensen’s head was swimming as a deep pulse of lust shot into his stomach and straight to his dick. His mind was quickly replacing the images on screen with him being the one sitting on the couch, running his hand through Jared’s hair as he sucked his cock with major enthusiasm.

Fuck, could he really be this hard, this fast?

Sending a surreptitious glance toward Jared, Jensen took another sip of his drink and adjusted himself on the couch, trying to sit in such a way that his wood wasn’t so obvious.

He was terribly unsuccessful.

Especially considering he had looked into Jared’s lap and saw a massive boner laying against the side of his leg, plainly visible in the track pants he was wearing.

This time, Jensen had to bite his lip to keep in the moan that threatened to fly out of his throat. 

“You, uh, you okay?”

Jensen’s head shot up at Jared’s deep baritone and he swallowed at the look of lust making Jared’s eyes darken, “I, uh, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…” He said as he placed his drink on the table next to him.

Jared looked down at the tent in Jensen’s sweats, before raising an eyebrow, “You sure about that, Jen?”

At that moment, the dark haired guy on screen let out a loud moan and both of their heads swiveled back to the screen just in time to see him take Big-Dicks cock in his ass. He swiveled his hip and pushed against Big-Dick before licking up the blondes thigh in front of him, plunging his tongue in her pussy.

“Fuck….” Jared let out before he reached down and squeezed his dick through his pants, “That’s fucking hot.”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Watching Jared touch himself through his pants was gonna make Jensen blow his wad straight across the room. The throbbing in his sweats was becoming unbearable and mixed with the whiskey in his system, he was ready to say fuck it and whip his dick out.

“Deeper..” The guy on screen begged in between long licks to the blondes pussy, “Deeper, Man. Yeah, just like that.”

Big-Dick obliged and he adjusted himself to give the guy long, hard, deep strokes as his partner let out a groan and lay his head on the blondes thigh; his hard cock swinging between his legs with the pounding he was happily taking.

“You like that baby?” The blonde cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Feels good right?”

“Oh my God,” Jensen couldn’t help but let out softly as he felt his dick dribble out pre-cum into his pants.

Jared looked up into Jensen’s face and shuddered out a breath, “Dude, I’m so fucking horny right now that if I don’t take out my dick, its gonna explode in my pants.”

Jensen shut his eyes at the shot of want that streaked down his spine, “Shit, Jay. You’re gonna kill me.”

“Is that a yes?”

What to do? Lord knew he was so far gone the room was spinning. Though the whiskey could’ve had a hand in that as well.

Instead of answering, Jensen reached into his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock and immediately started stroking it from root to tip. He was so worked up, his hips involuntarily canted into his grip and he let out a groan and dropped his head onto the back of the sofa letting it loll to the side, facing Jared.

Jensen watched as Jared’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him and he started letting out gasping breaths before reaching into his underwear, pulling out his cock (Big-fucking-cock. Want-it-in-his-mouth-cock) as he pulled down his pants with the other hand. Jay’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he leaned back against the sofa, inches away from Jensen’s gasping mouth. 

“Fuck…” Jensen whispered as he felt Jared’s rapid breaths against his lips. Immediately, he licked his lower lip trying in vain to catch the taste of his best friend and swallow it down. He opened his eyes into slits and peered right into yellow-green orbs as he let out a low moan when his cock jerked in his hand.

He was so fucking close….

Jared let out a deep groan in tandem with Jensen, his mouth hanging slightly open as his hand reached down and played with his sack, “Jen….God…the things I wanna do to you…”

Those thick lips were so close to his own, he could practically feel them opening up and taking everything he had to give. He licked his lips, hoping his tongue would graze against Jared’s but instead he felt an answering lick against the tip of his tongue as Jared tentatively rubbed it against his.

“Again….” Jensen groaned, “Please….again.”

A sound of complete surrender left Jared’s throat as he closed the small distance between their mouths and immediately wrapped his tongue around Jensen’s before sucking Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

A bomb went through Jensen’s torso and immediately erupted out of his dick as he came so hard his eyes crossed and he moaned long and loud into Jared’s mouth causing the other man to moan in return. Come arched through the air and landed right on his t-shirt as he closed his mouth over Jared’s and kissed him with deep strokes of his tongue.

“Oh God, oh FUCK!”

The loud scream from the laptop caused both men to separate and look down in time to see the dark haired guy on screen on his back getting plowed by Big-Dick as the blonde sucked down his cock.

“I’m gonna come!” He yelled into the air, “I’m gonna come.”

As the blonde lifted her face out of the way, he shot up and onto his chest with loud grunts as the guy who had been fucking him pulled out and helped the blonde lap up the come on his chest. 

A low groan came from Jared, “Ugggghhh, Jen. Shiiiiit.”

Jensen looked to the side just in time to see Jared rip up his T-shirt just as his red tipped dick erupted onto his now exposed stomach.

It was by far one of the hottest fucking things he had ever seen in his life.

As both men leaned back letting out low gasps, Jensen waited for the awkwardness to settle in. But nothing happened. He blinked up at the ceiling of the trailer and tried to trudge up something of the fear that he felt earlier but instead he just felt….content.

“You okay, Jen?” 

Jensen turned his head to meet Jared’s slightly panicked eyes.

Jared gulped as Jensen didn’t immediately answer, "I mean…are we okay?“

Taking in that strong jawline and those beautiful eyes, Jensen smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, Jay. We’re good.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jared closed the laptop between them and placed it on the table before closing the small distance between their bodies. As Jensen felt the heat radiating off of Jared’s body bleed into own, he let his eyes slide down to the curve of Jared’s lips and couldn’t help but bring his mouth to his and press a soft kiss against them. He felt Jared smile before the taller man deepened the kiss and slid one of those massive hands of his across Jensen’s t-shirt covered stomach. With a groan into Jensen’s mouth. he squeezed at the side of Jensen’s waist before meandering his fingers up his chest towards his neck before suddenly stopping and looking down at his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen on a breath.

Biting his lip, Jared brought up his shiny fingers, “Dude, you either have a talent for shooting long distance or you really were backed up,”

Jensen’s eyes widened, “Is that my-”

“Come? Yep,” Jared opened his mouth and inserted his fingers before sucking them deep and releasing them with a pop and a smirk, “Still warm too.”

Another dip in his belly as Jensen tried to decide how he felt about watching his best friend lick his come off his fingers. When said friend, winked at him and bit his bottom lip, Jensen decided he was abso-fucking-lutley okay with it, “Fuck. You’re gonna kill me.”

Jared hummed deep in his throat and leaned his head in to kiss Jensen again when a loud knock sounded at the door.

“Yo! Open up the door! You two fools better not have drank all the alcohol.”

Shit! Y/N!

With panicky eyes and fumbling hands righting clothes, Jensen cleared his throat and quickly made it to the door after looking back to make sure Jared was decent.

“Hey!” Y/N said with a bright smile when the door opened, “Sorry I took so long. Crisis with Christy happened. Again!” Y/N said referring to one of the PA’s on staff as she made her way around Jensen and to his small kitchenette, “But I brought pizza!” She lifted the box in her hands before placing it on the table, “Hope you guys are hungry.”

Jared and Jensen shared a heavy look before Jared answered, “Yeah, I’d say we worked up a pretty decent appetite today.”

Y/N looked around the trailer and took a deep breath, swinging around making the short skirt she had on flounce in the air, “It smells like bad decisions in here, Ackles. You really need to clean up after you bang random chick number sixty-nine.”

Jared let out a high pitched laugh as Jensen pursed his lips at his friend, “I did not bang any..chick in here. Thank you very much.”

Y/N shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the back of a chair before plopping down next to Jared on the couch, “Then you need to figure out which sock is lying around and still hiding the evidence of your last….activities.”

“Y/N!”

“Just sayin’.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for @SPNKINKBINGO filling my Polyamory Square

Being in a new kinda-sorta relationship was exciting. 

Being in a secret kinda-sorta relationship was fucking exhilarating.

It had been a long four weeks at work since he and Jared first took the plunge into...whatever this was. The time in between filming had been spent with intense make-out sessions as they initially used porn as an excuse to whip out their cocks and come all over the place. 

Fuck but it was fun.

Watching the large screen in front of them, labored breaths and groans leaking out of their lips, as Jensen tried to act like it was the porn making him so worked up and had nothing to do with the massive cock standing at attention next to him. It had nothing to do with Jared's long moans, or his white teeth marking Jensen's shoulder as he bit down on it and licked at the red mark, soothing away the burn.

Well, at least Jensen was using it as an excuse. 

He was still a little confused as to where he wanted this to go in the future but he sure as shit knew where he wanted to be in the moment.

Jared on the other hand was happy to take it as slow as Jensen wanted. Was happy to sit next to him and act like nothing was happening between them in public but in private was equally content to reach over and jerk Jensen off with deep, sure strokes until Jensen's ass clenched with the intensity of his orgasm. 

The first time Jared had touched Jensen's dick was the first time Jensen thought he had lost his ability to word entirely. 

Conversely, the first time Jensen had reached a trembling hand over to Jared's cock, he hadn't been able to shut up and was worse than a virgin on prom night. ("Is this okay? Too rough? Should I go faster? Fuck, but you have a huge dick. Come for me Jay, I wanna feel it on my hands.")

But Jared took it all in stride and answered every question with a nod, smile, moan, or bite of his lip. ("All of its fucking good, Jen. Just don't stop. Fuck! You ready to taste my come?")

And taste it he did, as Jared brought Jensen's slick fingers to his quivering lips and made him suck on the digits, watching him with dark eyes, until there was nothing left. ("Mmmm. Get it all, Jen.")

Yeah. 

He was definitely okay with where they were right now. 

Although, the question of his sexuality was still on the forefront of his mind. (Was he bisexual? Or was he just bisexual for Jared?) And it was obvious his slight hesitation about the situation wasn't going over Jay's head. However, his best friend had made it perfectly clear that he expected nothing more than what Jensen could give right now. 

"I can't lose our friendship, man," Jay whispered to him one day from his perch on his seat, as they waited for the crew to finish setting up, his normally laughing eyes uncharacteristically earnest as they stared into his, "It, uh, means too much to me. What we're doing right now is great. I mean, fucking fantastic is a better word but we don't have to be exclusive or anything," Jared's eyes swiveled to the other end of the lot as he watched Y/N in her morning huddle with the crew, "I've seen the way you look at her and I can’t fucking blame you for maybe wanting to pursue that."

As Jensen's eyes roved down the firm ass encased in tight jeans, her hair shining in the light of the morning sun, he knew he was more than just attracted to her but did he really want to let go of Jared and the amazing thing they may or may not be building here?

Not to mention, he had seen the way Jared had been staring at her as well.

Raising an eyebrow at Jared, Jensen gave him a tiny smirk, "Yeah, well, you haven't exactly been closing your eyes every time she walks past, Jay." 

Jared scratched behind his ear before clearing his throat, "Well, you know, she's uh....I mean...." He pursed his lips as he tried to think of what to say, "Listen, she's our friend. One of the closest ones we have and I enjoy the shit outta her company." 

A booming laugh sounded from the group and as one they both looked in her direction again to watch her throw her head back and laugh even harder at whatever her crew was telling her.

Y/N never downplayed herself or who she was. She was loud with her emotions. She was quick to verbal judo some poor helpless sap who managed to get onto that one last nerve she had. She took life by the balls and told it to kneel so she can get on its shoulders and see past the bullshit it was trying to throw at her. 

And it showed in every smile. Every laugh. And every middle finger she threw into the air. 

A small smile played across Jared's lips as he watched, "She's gorgeous, Dude. I don't think you can blame me for being attracted to her."

Jensen's lips lifted into a smile of his own at Jay's slightly lovesick expression, before sitting back in his chair and watching her hips sway as she waved to them before walking away deeper into the set, "Nope. Definitely can't blame you there."

And with her break-up, they had quickly become even closer. In between, Jared and Jensen's secret, hot make-out sessions, Y/N came over to their trailers, their houses, to dinner. She lay in the middle of them with her head in Jensen's lap, feet in Jared's, watching movies in between playfully begging Jared to rub her aching feet. Some days she simply fell asleep cuddled close to one of their sides, exhausted from a long day on set, waking in the morning to find one or both of them snoring softly next to her ear.

So maybe it was inevitable what happened next. 

Maybe someone less confused than Jensen would have seen it coming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were supposed to be cooking dinner.

The veggies were out. A bottle of wine was open. Meat was marinating in a shallow dish. 

But instead of sweating in front of a stove, Jensen was sitting shirtless on a kitchen counter in his best friend’s house with said, also shirtless, best friend standing between his legs, getting bitten in the hollow of his throat as a tongue made its way under his ear. 

"Fuck, Jen," Jared whispered in his ear, "You gotta let me suck that cock, Man. It's all I think about."

Jensen groaned out loud as his dick got impossibly harder in his basketball shorts.

Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be thrusting against the cloth covered cock that was currently pushing against his as he grabbed a handful of Jared's tight ass over his sweats, urging him to move harder, faster. The warm skin of their chests sliding against one another. Nipples standing at attention from the friction. 

Fuck him, but he was going to come just from this. 

Jared licked under Jensen's ear, before biting the sensitive skin there. He rotated his hips catching the hood of Jensen's dick against his own, "Shit. I can feel how wet your dick is," He moaned before sliding his lips down his jawline, nipping his way to his lips, grabbing the back of his head to hold him in place, his hips continuing to thrust with Jensen's frantic pushes on his ass, "Come on, Jen, please? Let me make you come in my mouth."

Without another thought, Jensen pushed Jared slightly back before he grabbed at the top of his shorts and pulled out his wet cock, groaning. He was so worked up the air hitting the tip was making him tremble. "Don't know how long I’m gonna last with you doin' that."

Jared hissed as he took in the sight of Jensen sitting on his counter, his fist gripped around the base of his cock, green eyes clouded with lust, "Have I told you how fucking glad I am we decided to stop wearing underwear when we're alone?" He bent down slightly and licked at the drop of pre-come wobbling at the tip, moaning loudly with Jensen, "Easy access, is the best access." He said on breath before swallowing down his cock in one long gulp.

"Oh my God. Jay," Jensen threw his head back, thighs immediately tensing before doing what he had dreamed about for so long. He threaded his fingers into Jay's long hair and pulled as his best friend slurped up and down his dick, "Fuuuck. Your mouth....You keep doing that, I'm gonna come right down your throat."

Jared chuckled as he swirled his tongue up the shaft, "Wait until I suck on your balls. You're gonna come all over my face just how I like it."

A loud moan ripped out of Jensen's throat as his hips jerked up, "Jesus, fuck. Do it. Please Jay-"

"Helloooo? Where are you guys?"

A loud bang from the front door closing, followed by happy barks and whines from Jared's dogs, made both men frantically rip apart as they quietly cursed with wide eyes.

"Shit Jared," Jensen hissed as he hopped off the counter and ran behind it in an inane attempt to cover his boner, "You didn't tell me you invited Y/N over!"

Jared ran shaking hands through his hair before standing next to Jensen, "I didn't! Wait is today Friday?"

"Yes, its fucking Friday," Jensen whispered frantically, "How do you not know what day it is?"

"Gimme a break! We've been working sixteen hour days! I don't even know my own fucking name some mornings."

As Jensen inwardly groaned, he realized that maybe not wearing underwear wasn't his best idea ever as he silently pleaded for his dick to soften. 

Unfortunately for him, Sir Dick was not happy about being ripped from the warm cavern of Jared's mouth and seemed to be looking for a substitute as it perked up even more at Y/N's voice.

"There you guys are!" 

Smooth, tan legs strutted into the kitchen as Y/N dropped two bags filled with groceries and what sounded like wine bottles onto the counter that must still be warm from Jensen’s ass.

"I see we haven't started cooking yet," She said wryly before reaching down to scratch behind the dog’s ears. 

Jensen cleared his throat as he randomly grabbed up a pepper to chop, "Uh, no, we, uh, just started. You're just in time to peel potatoes."

Y/N rolled her eyes, as she adjusted the sleeveless olive-green sundress around her waist, "Delightful. And here I was hoping to show up and dinner already be done," She reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of red wine as she made a face at the one sitting on the counter, "You guys really need to stop drinking that bum juice. That shits got so much acid in it, I spit fire by the end of the night."

With a shaky hand, Jared picked up the glass of said bum juice warming on the counter and took a sip, "There's nothing wrong with it. It does the job just like the bougie one you insist on drinking." He smiled at her tremulously.

Jensen rolled his eyes to himself as he saw Jared try to surreptitiously reach down and adjust himself but Y/N's eagle eyes were quickly taking everything in.

"Is... everything okay guys?" She asked as she moved to make her way towards the fridge on their side of the counter, as both men simultaneously moved closer to the granite making Y/N narrow her eyes, "Okay, what is going on? And not that I don't like the free show, but if we're gonna be making steaks on the grille, one of ya'll you should probably put on a shirt," She quickly reached over and playfully tweaked Jared's nipple, "Wouldn't wanna burn one of these puppies."

Normally, Jared would've turned his chest offering her the other nipple and playfully asked her to even it out if she was going to touch, but it seemed he was so strung out, he instead let out a harsh shuddering breath and Jensen watched with wide eyes as his hips automatically canted into the counter.

"OKAY!" Jensen said as he clapped his hands together, making Y/N's rapidly growing suspicious attention automatically go to him, "Let's uh, get this dinner party going. Y/N take out the butter from the fridge for me please and start peeling the potatoes. Jay, can you uh, go warm up the grille while I finish chopping these," Jensen grabbed up his phone and queued up a song on the Bluetooth speaker. Not caring what came out of it, as long as it broke up the obvious tension in the air, "Chop, chop people. Time is a-wasteing."

With an abrupt turn, facing the opposite direction of the both of them, Jared scurried to the back porch without a word, his dogs following closely on his heels.

Casually, Jensen took a sip from the glass closest to him and grimaced, before pouring the bitter liquid down the drain, "Ugh. As much as it pains me to say it, you're right, Honey. Can you please pour me some of whatever's in your bottle?"

Y/N smirked at him as she popped open the cork on her bottle of wine, "Life would be a hell of a lot easier if all the men in my life would just keep telling me how right I am. All the time." Throwing a wink Jensen's way, she poured the rich red liquid into his glass, before reaching around him for an empty one.

Jensen tensed slightly as he noticed Y/N's eyes travel down to the front of his shorts before flicking away and concentrated on pouring her own wine. At this point he was fairly flaccid but the outline of his cock was definitely still making an appearance. And judging by the throbbing in his balls, all it would take is a stiff breeze for him to be back at attention again.

Fuck, but it was going to be a long dinner.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Two hours later, Jared, Jensen and Y/N were well into their fourth bottle of wine and giggling like maniacs on Jared's huge sectional couch. Y/N had kicked off her wedged sandals long ago and was currently leaning back against Jensen's still bare chest, practically sitting in his lap as he leaned back against the soft arm of the sofa with one of his legs stretched out along the cushions. Her own legs were stretched out in front of her and her feet were in their favorite spot on Jared's lap. 

"Fuuuuuck, but I am tipsy as hell," Jensen said against Y/N's ear watching through slightly bleary eyes as Jared and Y/N nodded in agreement and lifted his glass to his lips for the millionth time that night. It seems in an effort to alleviate the tension in the air, Jensen had over poured for all of them.

And they were now bumbling idiots who were laughing at everything.

Jensen lay his glass down on the side table as Y/N shifted against him and lay the back of her head against his shoulder making the scent of her perfume dance into his nose. He couldn't help but nuzzle at her pulse point making her giggle.

"Jen, stop it! You're tickling me!"

"Mmmmm...your mouth says no but your neck isn't movin' away, Darlin'."

"Don't be tryin' to use that sexy 'Aw Shucks' accent with me buddy. It ain't gonna work. You and friggin' Jared just looooove to lay that shit on thick."

Jensen smiled as he saw Jared bite his bottom lip across from him, "So you think we're sexy?" Jared asked.

Y/N scoffed, "Did not say that. Alls I said was that your Texan accents can sometimes be sexy."

Jensen nuzzled into her neck again making her laugh, as Jared slid his hands up her shins caressing them softly, "I didn't hear all them words. All I heard was sexy."

"Yup," Jared agreed, "It's all I heard."

Y/N leaned back deeper into Jensen's chest, stretching her neck out even further, as she wiggled her toes playfully against Jared's six pack, "Of course you did. Like you don't hear that enough from a bajillion fan girls all damn day and night."

Not being able to help himself, Jensen softly bit at the smooth skin in front of his mouth, loving the sound of her quiet gasp, "It's much nicer to hear it from you."

Y/N licked at her bottom lip before biting down on it softly, "Oh yeah, and why's that?" 

Somehow his tongue made an appearance and licked its way up to her ear, "Because. It's you," He said simply.

Y/N finally let out a moan, as her legs unconsciously opened, making her short dress ride up her legs.

"Shit!" 

Jensen looked up to see Jared's wide-eyed gaze in between Y/N's legs, his pupils dilated with lust. 

"Ummm, Y/N?" Jared stuttered, "You're uh, you're not wearing any panties, Sweetheart."

A gentleman would have immediately covered or adjusted Y/N's dress but with the way things had ended so abruptly earlier and the 6 (7?) glasses of wine Jensen had consumed, he instead announced, "Well, what a coincidence, neither are me and Jared!"

Jared practically slapped his forehead in consternation as he gave Jensen a look.

Y/N blinked once and instead of covering herself up, she reached her toes down into Jared's lap and wriggled them over the prominent bulge currently sitting there, a slight smile on her lips as Jared groaned and involuntarily canted into her touch, "Oh Honey, I knew that from the moment I walked in here. You guys can't hide monsters like that in a pair of silky basketball shorts and grey sweatpants. I don't even own a penis and I have dick envy."

With a wiggle of his eyebrows in Jared's direction, Jensen's hands caressed down Y/N's arms before he hooked his chin on her shoulder, looking down into her lap and seeing glimpses of her smooth pussy as her foot rocked to and fro over Jared's cock. He rotated his hips against her back making sure she could feel all of the dick she was so envious of, "No need to be jealous, Darlin'. You can have 'em anytime you want."

Jared coughed into his glass, before clearing his throat and gently setting aside his wine, "Yeah. I think that's enough of that," He muttered to himself, "Uh, Jensen? Y/N? What the hell is happening here?"

Jensen may have been apprehensive when it came to Jared and his possibly bisexual feelings but when it came to women...well...Jensen knew women. He knew how to talk to them. He knew how to flirt with them. Knew how to grab their attention with one well timed wink and a slow smile. 

And he, without a doubt, knew how to make them tremble underneath him. 

His hands were now rubbing against the sides of Y/N's waist, slowly caressing down to her hips and sliding against the smooth fabric of her dress until his fingers were at the indent between her hips and her leg. His white teeth flashed as he bit down on her neck again before soothing the mark with his tongue. 

Y/N's back arched and her legs opened even more, "Fuck!" She squeaked out, "I don't really wanna think about all the details here, Jay."

Chest rapidly rising and falling with his visibly beating pulse, Jared stroked up her thighs and let out a harsh breath at the sight in front of him, "Can I...can I touch you?"

With her arm now up and around the back of Jensen's neck and her fingers combing through his short hair as he continued to lick and suck at her neck and shoulder, Y/N nodded, "God, yes." She whispered before Jensen finally captured her lips with his own.

A loud groan filled the air as Jensen's tongue slid against Y/N's making his cock jump in his shorts. His fingers slid down in between her legs only to be met with Jared's rubbing slowly up and down her slit. He opened his eyes with his mouth and tongue languorously kissing Y/N's and met Jared's bright green orbs. He slowly let one eye down in a lazy wink before using the fingers on both hands to open her pussy for Jared's questing fingertips, swallowing down Y/N's whines of pleasure. Jared's eyes scrunched as he bit down on the inside of his lower lip at the sight in front of him before plunging his middle finger inside.

"Fuck, Jay!" She moaned against Jensen's lips.

"Shit, honey," Jensen said as his eyes watched Jared finger the pussy in front of him, "I can hear how wet you are," Jensen moved the tip of his finger over to press against Y/N's clit before he started to rub against it with more pressure.

Y/N hummed as she moved her hips in time with their ministrations, her head lolling on Jensen's shoulder, her eyes partially closed into slits, "Feels so good. More..."

Jensen watched as Jared let out a groan and squeezed his cock in his sweatpants, his bicep tensing and releasing. His eyes stared into Jensen's as his best friend dipped into the slick rapidly coating both their fingers before lifting the wet digits to Jared's mouth to suck on.

The languid feeling from the wine seemed to make them momentarily forget themselves as Jared didn't hesitate to open his mouth and hungrily suck and lick at Jensen's fingers like they were his dick, the tip of his tongue flashing in the air as Jensen moaned and ground against Y/N's back, "Fuck yeah, Jay. You want more?"

And that was when Jensen looked down and noticed Y/N's wide eyes staring at them both.

Fuck.

Immediately, he popped his fingers out of Jared's mouth and started to stutter, "Uh, Y/N, listen, It's not-."

Soft delicate fingers were placed on his lips before Y/N kissed them softly, "Shhhh...I already knew."

Both Jared and Jensen sat back in shock, "What?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Don't worry. It's not obvious to anyone else. But I spend a lot more time with you two on a personal level. And you guys really have to stop making out when you think I'm asleep. All those quiet moans, ain't really so quiet. You two are forever sending me to my bed with wet panties. Well, when I wear 'em anyway."

Jared recovered quicker than Jensen did and cleared his throat, "So....it doesn't bother you?"

"What? That two of my best friends are fucking?"

"Well, we uh, haven't exactly gotten to that point yet." Jensen said with a blush.

"Oh really?"

"Actually, uh," Jared stuttered "Right before you came in, I was, uh-"

"He was sucking my cock for the first time ever and JARED wasn't able to finish, leaving JENSEN with the bluest balls in existence by the way, because then this sexy ass decided to stride in here."

Y/N let out a scoff, "So THAT'S what I interrupted. Well please, by all means, don't let me stop you this time."

Jensen stared into her eyes looking for the slightest hint of hesitancy, "Are you...are you serious?" 

Instead of answering, Y/N sat up and crawled her way over to Jared before bringing his soft lips to her own in a brief but hard kiss, "Suck his cock, Jared. I wanna watch and if you don't mind, I wanna help."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Jensen said on a breath as he sat up against the couch watching as Jared smirked at Y/N before pulling down the straps of her dress.

"Lemme see, Baby," Jared whispered as he slid the top of the dress down, "Wanna see what I've been fantasizing about all this time."

Standing up in front of them, Y/N dropped the dress down to the floor and stepped out of it.

Jensen blinked rapidly, "No bra either?" He took in her erect nipples and rubbed at his cock through his shorts, "Fuck but you were practically naked all this time."

Y/N dropped to her knees in front of Jensen and slid her hands up his legs, over his erect dick and grabbed the top of his shorts, tugging at them as Jensen helped her pull them off. She hummed when he was fully naked in front of her before leaning forward and giving the tip of his cock a small kiss, smiling against it at Jensen's gasp. She turned her head slightly with Jensen's dick against her lips and looked at Jared who was currently staring at them from his seat, "You gonna come over here and help me or what?" 

Jared's eyes immediately dilated further, before he slid off the couch and onto his knees next to her on the floor. He brought a slightly shaky hand up Jensen's thigh as he brought his mouth to the tip Y/N was currently resting against her lips.

"Come on, Sexy," She whispered to Jared, her breath like little caresses against his throbbing dick, "Kiss me."

Jensen could do nothing but sit there in awe as his head continued to swim in a combination of extreme lust and alcohol. He watched with wide eyes as the first porn he and Jared watched together merged with real life and Jared rolled his tongue through Jensen's slit and into Y/N's mouth, sloppily kissing her with deep licks of his tongue with Jensen's cock between them. 

Was it even possible to get harder than he already was? 

Jensen moaned and watched as they took turns sucking on the tip of his dick before sliding their mouths over his shaft and when Jared gently sucked one his balls in his mouth and hummed, while Y/N slurped up and down his cock with enthusiastic whines, her breasts swinging slightly with her movements, Jensen took to gripping the couch in a white knuckled grip.

He was gonna blow. 

"Fu-...Shit! Stop guys, I'm gonna-," Y/N deep-throated him, "FUCK! Please stop! Don't want this to end yet."

Y/N slid off of him with a chuckle, before reaching for Jared's sweats, "It's okay. It's time for Jared to take these off anyway. He's already made a mess of the front of them." She said referring to the wet spots dotting the front of the grey pants. 

Jumping to his feet, Jared pulled them off and tossed them to the side, before reaching for Y/N and pulling her to her feet. He gave her a thorough kiss before sliding his lips down her neck, "I wanna watch you ride him," He said as he gently nudged her to Jensen, staring at him over her shoulder, "Make sure it's nice and rough."

Y/N eagerly slid into Jensen's lap rubbing her wet pussy against his shaft, "Condom?" She asked on a gasp.

Jared reached into the side tables drawer and produced a strip as both Y/N and Jensen gave him raised eyebrows, "What? I have these puppies all over the house. You never know. You're welcome." 

With a shrug, Jensen ripped the package open and slid the condom on, before reaching for Y/N. He looked up into her eyes and in a moment of clarity was about to ask-.

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I may have to cut you," With a small smile, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly, "Stop overthinking this," She reached in between them and grabbed at his cock before sliding down smoothly until her ass was sitting on his balls, "Fuck, you fit perfectly in there," She gasped before experimentally moving her hips, making Jensen throw his head back as he swallowed deep.

Jensen squeezed at her hips before reaching down and grabbing her ass in his palms, "Well come on then, Honey." He braced his feet on the floor below him before thrusting deep up into her, "Let's go."

She threw her head back on a gasp before sliding back and forth over his shaft, the wet sound of her pussy filling the air before blindly reaching around for Jared, "Come here, Sexy. Gotta get my mouth on you."

Jared kneeled on the couch next to them, his stomach muscles flexing as he got in position and Y/N immediately grabbed his cock and unabashedly flicked her tongue over the red tip before sliding her mouth down the shaft and releasing him with a pop, "Mmmm, you both taste so good." 

Jensen watched through the slits of his eyes as Jared's cock was swallowed over and over again right next to him. It was inches away from his mouth and he swallowed deep as the urge to bring his mouth to the underside of it was overwhelming his senses. The sounds of Jared's harsh grunts and groans filled the room as the warmth from his thigh inches away from his shoulder bled into his body. The deep, slow, rolling strokes of Y/N's hips, made his cock reach into the recesses of her body and was making his heart start to pound out of his chest.

Or was it the urge to suck on his best friends cock for the first time making him feel that way?

Before he could think about it, Jensen slowly lay his head on Jared's hard thigh and brought his lips to the sensitive sack practically staring at him. In this surreal moment, he could feel the ridges of his tongue slide across his dry lips before arching upward and languorously licking from the bottom to the base of his cock, where his lips met Y/N's as they skimmed there on her way down.

Jared's wide-eyed gaze met Jensen's direct stare as Jensen deliberately sucked on the side of Jared's cock while Y/N lovingly flicked her tongue on his tip.

"Fuck, Jen. Holy Shit. You both look so fucking hot like this," Jared's threw his head back as his cock jumped, "Gonna come. Fuuuuuuuck,” Jared’s mouth dropped open as he shot sticky white come into Y/N's eager mouth as Jensen licked up the leaking drips from her chin.

It was too much. All of it was too much and Jensen grabbed both of Y/N's ass cheeks in his grip as he ground his feet into the carpet and started stroking into her deep as she gasped and let out scream.

"Oh God! Just like that, Jen. OH MY GOD. I'm gonna come, Honey. Don't stop."

Sweat formed in Jensen's temples as he ground his teeth in an effort not to shoot his load before she came. When he felt her pelvic muscles tighten around him, he slid his arms up and around her back and roughly slammed into her over and over again as she let out another wail as her orgasm washed over her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jensen groaned out as he finally let go and shot deep into the condom, gasping into Y/N's shoulder when she collapsed against his chest, his softening cock still deep within her.

When he finally regained his bearings and looked over to his side to see a now sitting Jared grinning inches from his own face, all Jensen could do is lean forward and softly kiss those lips before laying his forehead against his and squeezing Y/N close.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sooo, yesterday was...intense."

Jensen looked up from his oatmeal and saw Y/N walk into the room wearing one of Jared's too big T-shirt's.

She looked beautiful. Adorable. And she made his heart jump in his chest as his stomach did that rumbly thing he always assumed was desire but was maybe something else entirely,

She also looked determined to have the conversation he had avoided by promptly passing out next to her in Jared's humongous bed.

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet, she poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting across from him at the kitchen table and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, uh, I thought I'd have a bigger hangover this morning, but I felt surprisingly less stabby and more hungry."

With a smirk, Y/N took a sip from her mug before answering, "That's not what I meant and you know it, Ackles."

Jensen flicked his eyes away from her for a moment before meeting her gaze, "I know," He ran a hand through his hair, "It's just...I don't want you to think...I mean..." He let out a breath before leaning forward and reaching for her hand, "Honey, you gotta know that, last night may have happened the way it did because the wine loosened us up, but the way I've felt about you....I guess what I'm trying to say-."

"You know I love you, right?" At Jensen's wide eyes, Y/N let out a laugh, "Oh relax, I'm not expecting a marriage proposal. I love both you and Jared. You are my best friends. I could never have done what I did last night with anyone else. But if you never want that to happen again, I can respect that. I mean, I'd be disappointed. Hello? Have you seen the two of you? I mean especially Jared. What kind of Wheaties has that boy been eating lately? I'm thinking I may suggest it to the food crew and have a little sprinkle of it available for all the guys on set-" At Jensen's pursed lips, Y/N laughed, "Sorry, I'll focus."

Jensen let his lips relax into a grin, "Can't say I blame you. Haven't been able to stop staring at him during shirtless scenes myself." 

"I may or may have gone harder on the sit ups since the first time I saw you ogling me," A voice said from the doorway.

Jensen and Y/N looked up to see Jared striding into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

His hair wet from a shower and naked as the day he was born.

"Ummmm," Jensen said, his eyes traveling from the up and down motion of his neck as he swallowed his water, down his chest and into the space between his legs, "You maybe wanna put on some clothes Jay or-."

"Why would I wanna do something as silly as that?" He stalked towards the table and gave Jensen a too brief but warm kiss on the mouth, "I'd much rather have the two of you take off those clothes and meet me back in my bedroom," Jared lifted his hand and caressed at Y/N's cheek, before winking at her, "Y/N owes me some up close and personal time with the warmest part of her body."

Eyes sparkling, Y/N jumped out of her chair, "Me and my cookie are so down with that."

Jensen couldn't help the snort he let out, as he let Jared help him up and out of his chair and into the hallway leading to the bedrooms, “Cookie?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with the thing that'll melt in your mouth, Ackles?" Her voice was teasing but her eyes were wary.

"Mmmmm, not at fucking all," He replied with a soft smile, as he reached for the bottom of her T-shirt.

"Good," She smiled happily at him and gave him a tender kiss, before letting him strip the shirt the rest of the way off, "Now stop playing games and meet me in the bed. Jared already threw himself into the middle."

She turned on her heel and entered the bedroom where he could hear her squeal followed quickly by a moan as Jared grabbed her and flipped her over on the bed.

Yeah, he could so do this.

*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Square Filled: Spit Roasting

In movies or TV shows, when someone first says ‘I love you’ to another person, it’s usually at a poignant moment followed quickly by the swell of romantic, sweet music and a long tender kiss.  
In all honesty, it should never, ever happen when someone has their tongue in your ass for the first time.

Especially when after the proclamation there’s no band ready on cue with a tender, soulful song, who's beat is moving in time with the tensing and releasing of Jensen's fingers as they hold on for dear life to the back of his thighs.

But this wasn’t the movies. This was Jensen’s surreal life.

And who the hell could blame him?

Jared's wet tongue was languorously licking at his ass, hitting every single sensitive nerve between Jensen's legs, as he moaned and bit his way up and down Jensen's asscheeks.

And when he stiffened his tongue and dug the tip into the tightest part of his ass, the words slid right out of his mouth in one, long, loud moan, "OHMYFUCKING-FUCK I LOVE YOU! Yessss...."

Too caught up in the sensations to realize what he had just said, Jensen didn't immediately realize that Jared's mouth had stopped moving and he was pushing down on Jensen's folded knees and nudging them flat on the bed.

"No, baby, please don't stop," Jensen panted desperately, "That was so fucking good." 

Jared's eyes were scrunched together and his breath was coming out a little faster than normal, "Jen?"

For a second, Jensen gave him a confused look at his intense expression of question, before realizing what he had just said, and his eyes widened, "Uhhh, shit. Jay, I, ummm.."

Jared's intense expression shuttered at his hesitancy and he pursed his lips for a second before licking his bottom lip, "Don't worry about it. Its fine if you didn't really mean-"

"No! That's not it at all-"

"Jen, it's fin-"

"Oh, would the two of you shut up already!" An exasperated female voice said to their right, "You're realllly killing the vibe here dudes. And I currently have an actual vibrator in between my legs and you're both making it have to work extra hard."

Both men turned toward Y/N who was currently sprawled on the recliner next to Jared's bed with a leg thrown over each arm and said vibrator resting against her clit. With a roll of her eyes, she shut the vibrator off and tossed it on the bed before gracefully closing her legs and sitting back in the chair with her arms resting where her legs just were, "Six months we've been doing this. Six months of fucking? Sure," She leaned forward making her breasts jiggle enticingly, "But it’s also been six months of loving the shit outta each other. And if anyone here can’t see the intensity of what we got going on, then I need to get my ass dressed and out that door."

As Y/N glared at them from her perch on the armchair, Jensen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing her directly and roughly ran his hand through his hair as Jared sat down carefully next to him.

Jensen was the first to break the silence, side eyeing Jared from his place on the bed before addressing Y/N, "Listen Honey, you gotta understand, I've never been with, I mean, what we're doing isn't exactly conventional-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Jensen," Y/N practically growled at him, before she reached over and grabbed his chin in her hand forcing his surprised eyes to look at her, "I love you," She reached over to Jared with her other hand, placing it on his cheek and smiled slightly as he leaned into her touch, "And I love you. And if someone thinks there's something wrong with that, with loving people as deeply as I love the two of you, then those people can go fuck themselves," She stroked her hand down Jensen's face as he let out a deep sigh, his green eyes darker than usual, "No one has a right to tell you who to love, Jensen. No one. Career wise? I understand. Nobody has to know what we're doing but us. I'll lie to the whole damn world if that's what makes you comfortable. But I will NOT lie to myself and I will NOT lie to the two of you."

Y/N stood up and grabbed her robe from behind Jared's bedroom door and put it on, "If this isn't what you want, Jensen, I get it. But don't string me along," She looked over at Jared, who's eyes weren't moving from their place on the floor, and her voice softened slightly, "Don't string Jared along."

Jensen watched with slightly panicked eyes as she knelt down in front of Jared's long legs and gently held his face in her hands. She murmured something in his ear and Jensen heard his low, "I love you too," Before she stood and made her way to the door.

"Wait, Y/N! Where are you going?" Jensen said on a trembling breath.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, "I'm going to take a bath. The two of you are going to talk. When you're ready come and get me," She opened the door and stepped through it, "I'll be waiting," The door closed behind her gently.

The silence that greeted them with Y/N gone wasn't a new feeling. It always felt that way when she left a room. The energy she brought with her was so tangible that she had literally began to feel like a tether between all three of them.

And with her gone, suddenly the silence was starting to feel unbearable.

Jensen abruptly stood and pulled on his discarded boxer-briefs, "So, uh, you and Y/N been having heart to hearts lately?" He couldn't help the slight sarcasm that entered his tone.

Jared raised confused eyes to Jensen, "Huh?"

"You, uh, obviously had no problem telling her....you know."

Jared scrunched his eyes together in slight annoyance, "What? Tell her that I love her?" At Jensen's nod, Jared snorted, "Dude, she hasn't been emotionally unavailable with me. So yeah, I told her how I felt. I fucking adore her and she told me the same."

"And no one thought they should share with the third person in this relationship?"

Suddenly gaining new strength in his annoyance, Jared sat up straight and glared at Jensen, "Oh, suddenly we're in a relationship? Cause you have yet to put a name to anything we've been doing for half a year. Y/N and I have been walking on fucking eggshells all this time in an effort not to have you run away in fear. Not to mention you've made it perfectly clear that if a dick was going to be inserted anywhere that wasn't a mouth it was only going to be in Y/N. 'Cause it’s almost as if you're thinking if you don't actually fuck me or get fucked by me that means you're not Bi."

Jensen scoffed, his heart picking up speed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I am not emotionally unavailable. This has been fucking hard for me. Trying to come to terms with the fact that....that I....that we..."

Jared stood and threw up his hands, "That WHAT Jen?! Just fucking say it already!"

"It's not that easy!"

"What isn't easy, Jensen?!" Jared strode over to Jensen, naked both physically and emotionally, and grabbed the back of Jensen's neck in his hand before bringing his nose against his, whispering against the lips trembling against his own, "I love you. I fucking love you so much it hurts. It hurts when you avoid the most intimate of things. And it hurts Y/N when you avoid talking about anything beyond right now, right this second. For once, since this whole thing started, be one hundred percent honest with me, with her, with yourself," Jared leaned back slightly staring into Jensen's wide eyes, "Do you love me? Y/N? Or is this just sex?"

At Jensen's continued silence, Jared stepped back, his mouth pinched, his hands sliding slowly away from Jensen, "Up until four months ago, I was okay with just having sex. Having fun. No attachments. But I can acknowledge that somethings changed since then. I can acknowledge that this, what we're doing, isn't enough for me. Cause I love you. All of you. And I love Y/N. And, fuck, call me greedy, call me a romantic, call me whatever fucking diatribe you want, but I want it all. I want all of the both of you. Not just the part you're willing to share with us because it’s easier. And I guess....I'm not willing to accept half way anymore." 

Turning his back on Jensen, Jared made his way to the door as Jensen watched with trembling hands, his mouth unable to form the words that would make him stay.

"I'm gonna go with Y/N in the bath. You're welcome to join us when you're....ready."

Without another word, Jared left the room leaving Jensen looking at the door in turmoil.

How did this turn to shit so fast?

Running a frustrated hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time, Jensen paced back and forth in front of Jared's bed.

Well, technically, it was Jared's bed because it was his house, but in reality, both Jensen and Y/N spent more time here than in their own places. Neither one of them very eager to leave at the end of a long night when they could be together either fucking each other’s brains out or watching a movie on Jared's ridiculously long couch.

Fucking hell.

He just told Jared he loved him while his tongue was in his ass.

And he had yet to tell Y/N anything of what he may possibly feel, successfully avoiding hard topics of conversation

Nice.

He really was an asshole. 

With a hard swallow, Jensen looked at the bed where they had spent so many nights wrapped up in each other. The images so clear in his mind that they seemed to translate into transparent auras rolling around on the bed, flicking through various times with each panicked beat of his heart. 

Heads thrown back, moaning, cursing........hugging, kissing.....smiling, laughing....loving.

Being loved.

Being in love.

Fuck.

His feet took him across Jared's bedroom and out the door into the hallway, turning the knob of the bathroom door before his mind knew what he was doing. He really wished he had knocked, maybe then he wouldn't have saw Y/N's trembling chin as Jared shushed her gently, using the water of the bath they were both immersed in in an inane attempt at washing away the tear that was rolling down her cheek as she lay in between his legs. Her usual bravado crumbling.

Y/N doesn't do crying.

At least she always made that clear whenever someone asked why she was giving them a bored expression, versus a devastated one.

She didn't cry. It didn't come easy to her. She was always straight up about her emotions but was a steel cage when it came to weakness.

But here she was in Jared's arms, her eyes red-rimmed as they flicked up to meet his.

For one second her eyes lightened in hope before she shut that shit down, "Well, I gotta say," She sniffed surreptitiously, blinking away any lingering incriminating moisture, "Didn't think you'd come here that fast."

With a sigh and a look of misery, Jensen knelt at the edge of the humongous Jacuzzi tub, his knees digging into the soft throw rug placed on the floor, before resting both arms on the lip, placing his chin on top of them. For a second, he said nothing, just stared at the both of them, watching Jay's eyes do that thing where they were almost yellow and made Jensen's heart squeeze and drop into his belly. Watching Y/N's fingers randomly stroke behind Jay's neck, before running up into his hair, knowing how those fingers felt when they did it to him. How safe and warm and....loved he always felt.

"You're right," He said, "I'm an asshole."

Jared rolled his eyes, "That's not what we said-."

"No," Jensen cut him off, "But that's what you meant. Because I am an asshole, who was too scared to tell the two most important people in the world that I love them," He heard Y/N's breath catch before she shifted forward until she was in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes briefly before looking into her shining eyes and continuing, "I love you. Both of you. Pretty much since we met. But it was hard to...to admit that because.....well, this isn't exactly normal. But fuck normal."

Y/N grinned at him, "Fuck normal," She repeated, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose with his, "Normal’s boring."

Jared sat forward and kissed Y/N's cheek before sliding his lips over to Jensen's cheek and nuzzling there, his lips making their way to his ear, "I love you," He breathed.

Jensen's eyes closed before turning his head slightly and leaning his forehead against Jared's, "I love you," He whispered against his lips before closing the distance and licking into his mouth.

With a hum, Jared deepened the kiss before breaking it and bringing Y/N's waiting mouth to his, the sweet kiss, quickly turning into fire.

Y/N broke the kiss with a gasp and licked her bottom lip, "Whattaya say we try what we were doing before again, hmm? Cause Jared's tongue in Ackles ass? Fucking hot as hell."

"Jesus," Jensen said on a slightly embarrassed laugh.

Meanwhile, Jared hummed as he bit his bottom lip, letting it pop out, "I agree. Hearing Jen making those sexy sounds is always on the top of my to do list."

Jensen cleared his throat, "So, why don't the two of you get outta there so we can do that," He let his eyes slide down Jared's chest before slipping his hand into the water grabbing onto the semi hard cock starting to stand at attention and stroking gently, "Wanna get my mouth on this."

Y/N and Jared both gave each other a look that Jensen didn't understand at first, until Y/N said, "I think you need to join us in here first."

"Huh?" Jensen said before letting out a surprised yelp when Jared began pulling him into the tub, underwear and all, "Stop it you psycho!" He sputtered, "We all don't fit!"

And as Jared finally got a reluctantly relenting Jensen between his legs and against his chest with a giggling Y/N facing them with her knees at their hips, he ran his fingers gently over Jensen's chest, running kisses up and down his cheek before biting down on one lobe and breathing into his ear, "We fit together perfectly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, to recap.

Saying I love you for the first time while someone has a tongue in your ass? 

Not acceptable.

Saying I love you over and over again while the two people you adore take turns sucking on your cock and licking out your ass?

Perfectly acceptable.

As long as it wasn't the first time you've ever said it.

"Fuck," Y/N said as she lifted off of Jensen's cock with a pop, "You're just loving Jared eating you out, baby. You gotta see your face right now. So desperate to come."

Jared let a particularly obscene slurping sound echo across the bedroom before he briefly licked Jensen's balls into his mouth, "Uh-uh. No coming. Y/N made a promise to me. I wanna get fucked. So I need some prep."

Jensen let out a groan as Y/N stroked him, "What prep?"

Jared grinned at him from in between his legs, "Y/N is gonna fuck me with a strap on and I'm gonna suck this here cock."

Jensen blinked at him, "Are you....serious?"

"Yep," Jared said casually as he motioned to Y/N to get something out of a drawer, "Been way too long since I've had a good fucking. Plus, Y/N is dying to do it."

As Y/N happily laid out a dildo, harness and lube, Jensen was still looking at Jared in between his legs, a little dumbfounded, "But....I mean...does that feel good for you?"

Jared licked Jensen's hole with a low moan before answering, "Oh baby, you don't know how good it can get. Now watch closely cause Y/N's gonna open me up."

As Jensen gaped at the two of them, he watched Jared shift from his belly onto his hands and knees, his ass in the air like an eager puppy, his face still in between Jensen's legs, "Fucking hell, Jared. You're so damn casual about it."

Y/N eagerly knelt behind Jared and gently bit on of his cheeks, "I've been waiting so long to do this," She said on a whisper before licking at Jared's hanging balls and wetly making her way up to his pink hole.

As Jared let out a shuddering breath, Jensen felt his already hard cock, swell even further, a small clear drip of pre-cum blurting out the top and rolling down the side. He was awestruck watching Jared's face as Y/N hungrily lapped at Jared's ass before bringing her pointer finger to the tight area and slowly inserting the tip.

As Jared's hips jerked back, Jensen couldn't help but run his fingers through the hair that was hanging in Jared's face and push it back, "Does that...does that feel good, Jay?"

The finger went deeper, and Jared's mouth dropped into a moan, "You have no idea."

Jensen's cock twitched as he watched Y/N wink at him as her tongue lapped around the finger now steadily moving in and out of Jared's ass, "Shit, that is so fucking sexy."

"Wanna try?" Jared said, and without waiting for an answer he grabbed at Jensen's legs and folded them back up into his chest before loudly sucking his balls into his mouth, saliva dripping down into the crevice in between Jensen's legs. Jared chased the drips with his tongue before digging into the hole with more force than before, "Want me to put my thumb in here so you can feel how good it is?" Said thumb pressed against the furl but didn't penetrate. It just gently pressed while Jared hungrily sucked and licked up and down from the tip of his cock, over his balls, into his hole and back again.

Jensen was about to answer when Jared let out a whine around a mouthful of his cock and he looked past Jared's rounded back to see Y/N fucking into him with three fingers as she poured lube with her other hand over the digits.

"That's a good boy," She said with a chuckle, "Take it. You know you love it. Getting open so fast for me."

Instead of replying, Jared popped off Jensen's cock with a gasp and started moving his hips in time with her fingers, "Fuuuuuck. I'm ready, baby. Come on. Fuck me already."

With one last bite to Jared's cheek, Y/N eagerly sat up and started putting the harness on as Jared went back to sucking on Jensen's dick like the luckiest fucking lollipop in the world.

"Do it," Jensen said on a gasp as his hips lifted into his mouth, "Do it. I wanna know.....I wanna know how it feels."

With a humm and before Jensen could change his mind, Jared let a line of saliva fall in between Jensen's cheeks. He popped the tip of of his thumb in, rotating it slightly, groaning as he watched Jensen sit up slightly and stare at him with his mouth hanging open, forehead scrunched up, the grip on the back of his thighs tightening before he let out a strangled gasp of pleasure.

"Well, well, well," Y/N breathed, strap on hanging loosely between her thighs, "Looks like he likes it."

Jared licked his lips and smirked as he pushes his thumb in even deeper, making Jensen cry out, "No baby, he fucking loves it," He turned his head around and curled his lip, "Now fuck me already." He repeated before leaning down and swallowing Jensen's cock in one gulp.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Y/N lubed up the dildo in hand before slowly feeding it into Jared's ass. When the tip popped past the first barrier, all three of them gasped like they could all feel it.

"That's it, Jay," Y/N whispered, "Gonna make you come sooo hard."

Jensen's hand was deep into Jared's hair, the grip tightening with each passing second, "More," He gasped as Jared slurped around his cock, "Put it deeper."

No one was sure whether he meant the cock in Jared's ass or the thumb in Jensen's, but nonetheless they both obeyed and Y/N slid the rest of the way home as Jared hooked his thumb inside Jensen and pressed up.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jensen yelled, white hot fire burned through his body as Jared pressed against something inside of him, "What the fuck is that? No, don't stop. Please, do it again."

"Ooooo, looks like Jay found your prostate, baby," Y/N grunted through her stokes into Jared, "Let me see if I can find his."

Suddenly, Jared arched up and let out a loud muffled shout.

"Yahtzee," Y/N huffed out with a smile.

Jensen's control was flying out the window as Jay's thumb continued to press insistently against the button inside of him and his hips involuntarily started thrusting up into Jared's mouth, "Gonna....gonna come. Oh my God. FUUUUCK."

As he shot a geyser down Jay's throat, he could see Y/N start to rapidly stroke in and out of Jared, one hand coming down in a loud slap against his cheek. Jared abruptly let go of Jensen's cock with a wet, guttural moan and his hips moved back to meet her thrusts, one hand flying in between his legs to stroke at his dick until he shot all over the sheets, desperate sounds leaving his mouth.

Both men collapsed down into the bed with loud, satisfied groans as Y/N grinned at them from her position on her knees.

"That? Was the hottest thing ever. I almost came just from watching it."

Jared rolled over onto his back and grinned up at her, "You're a fucking natural, baby."

Jensen sat up on his elbows and bit his lip at the sight of Y/N, with the dildo hanging between her legs, her hands making quick work of taking it off, "I think....we need to do that again in the very near future. Except, maybe, we'll start off with something a little smaller and work our way up to Jared's monster cock in my ass."

Both Y/N and Jared looked at Jensen with raised eyebrows.

"Are you....serious?" Jared asked hesitantly.

Jensen grinned, "Hell yeah. I want it all," He scooted up the bed until he was laying with pillows under his head, "Now come here, honey. It's been too long since I've had a mouthful of that pussy."


End file.
